Forgotten
by diamond94
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Anna Aphrodite(OC), Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez are chosen to go on a quest to Paris to retrieve 4 demigods. Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir and/ or Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I only own the plot and my OC's!**

Chapter 1- Forgotten- Thoughts of the Gods

(Olympus)

~Aphrodite~

 _I wonder how Gabriel is doing?_ Aphrodite thought, _Wait a minute.. ADRIEN!_

~Apollo~

{Flying over Paris, France}

 _How old was that son of mine in Paris again?_ Apollo thought, then proceeded to freak out as he remembered that the kid was a teenager. _Uh oh, he is fifteen now, isn't he?_

~Athena~

 _What is today?_ Athena thought, checking her laptop, and glancing up at the date, _Why does this date look so familiar? Oh, shoot. My daughter. I forgot her birthday!_

~Zeus~

How old was his daughter now? The king of the gods thought. Oh _Gods_ , her birthday. _A month ago. She turned fifteen._

~Anna~

(Camp Half-Blood)

 **A/N: New Character introduced- OC- Anna Jackson- Demi-Goddess- Daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon (half-sister to Percy and Piper) (is closer to Percy though.)(Not immortal).**

* * *

"Anna, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Leo, come to the Big House, please!" Chiron yelled, just as I was reaching the top of the flaming rock wall, the muscles in my super thin arms trembling. _Dang it! I was just about to beat my record!_ I thought as I grappled down, _Guess I'll have to try again tomorrow,_ I thought glumly.

 _If only I knew how wrong I was._

* * *

"Hey, Chiron," I greeted as I walked into the Rec room- which doubled as our War Council- seeing that I was the first person here. "What's up?"

"I will explain when the others get here," he said. I shook my head, wanting to know what had happened, and my long, curly, golden hair swung in my face. Chiron chuckled at my eagerness, and I just knew that he could see the curiosity sparking in my aqua eyes.

WAIT! I forgot something extremely important, what you may ask? I forgot to tell you what I look like! Sorry, Aphrodite priorities kicking in… Any who, I have long, curly, golden hair, which I usually wear in a half-braid, Light tan, Aqua eyes with flecks of sea green, really thin, I don't eat enough… I am a famous singer, model, and actress. Pretty successful, right? So lucky, right? Well, before I was thrown into this life, I had a pretty rough experience, but I'll tell you about that later, everyone else has arrived…

"So, Chiron, what's this about?" asked Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and one of my best friends, as she walked in, her arm linked with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, my brother.

"Well, it seems that Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, and Zeus have each forgotten about one of their children in Paris, France. They have personally requested for you six to go and get them and bring them safely back to Camp." He said, signing at the gods' frequent forgetfulness.

"What are their names?" I inquired.

"Adrien Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire, and Marinette Dupain- Cheng." He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir or Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Chapter 2: Explanation

[Camp Half-Blood]

~Anna~

"You six will go to Paris as exchange students. Anna, you will go as a model, got it?" Chiron further explained.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok, Annabeth, you will be going as an archaeology student. Percy will be going to further learn about marine biology. Piper will be joining Anna in the modeling business. Jason, you will go to learn more about marine biology, with Percy **(A/N: Sorry, could not think of anything else…)**. And, last but not least, Leo will be joining Annabeth in her archeological studies. Everyone good now?" He asked.

"Yeah." We all said in unity.

"You will be staying at the Grand Paris Hotel, at least until you can move into Anna's mansion." He said.

"I have a mansion in Paris?" I asked. Kinda confused.

"Yes, your mother recently had it built."

"Hmmmm….." I said. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as you are ready! Now, go and pack your essentials, in about a week, the gods will send over the rest of your stuff, for that will be about when you move into the mansion." He told us. I got up and walked side by side with Percy all the way to the Poseidon cabin.

"So…" He said, "What do you think about going on another quest?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I guess i'm ok with the idea." I said. He silently nodded his head, as we began to pack. All of a sudden a thought popped into my head, "Did Chiron say how we are getting there?" I asked him.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "No." He finally answered.

I sighed, "I will go ask him as soon as I am done." I told him.

~Marinette~

"Marinette, wake up!" I heard my kwami, Tikki, yell. "You are going to be late for school!"

"Five more minutes." I muttered.

"Marinette, Adrien is kissing Lila!"

I immediately jumped up shouting, "Where?" and grabbing my baseball bat. Tikki just laughed.

"Oh, Marinette, I was just joking." She said in between laughs.

"Well, you sure got me up. What time is it?" I asked as I got up and pulled on my clothes.

"It is 7:55, Marinette!"

"What?" I screamed and started running around, I then ran downstairs grabbed a croissant, gave a quick kiss to both my parents, and quickly ran out the door and to the school. I went to Francois Dupont College. I ran into the school, through the halls, into the classroom, and sat in my seat just as the bell rang.

"That was close, gurl." My best friend, Alya, said.

"Yah…" I whispered to her, as the teacher came in.

"Today, I have some very exciting news, tomorrow we will be getting six exchange students in our class!" Mrs. Bustier said. "Any questions?"

I raised my hand. "Marinette."

I heard her call. "Are they girls or boys? And what are their names?" I asked.

"As far as I know, there are three girls and three boys. The boys names are Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez. And the girls names are Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Anna Jackson." She said, and the classroom burst into noise.

"THE Anna Jackson?"

"Wow!"

"I am sure we will be best friends." I bet you can guess who that last one was from.

~Adrien~

'Woah' I thought 'The actual Anna Jackson, the famous singer, model, and actress!' That is so cool!.

 **A/N: Sorry, for the super short Adrien POV… I didn't have really any ideas for him, and I had to go to bed so… Also, I will try to update every week, probably not on the same day though. Bye! Also, one fun fact is: 9 is my lucky number, with 15 closely following!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Chapter 3: Arrival

(At the Big House)

~Anna~

"Hey, Chiron, how are we getting to Paris?" I asked.

"You are going to take a private jet." He answered.

"OK" I replied, already feeling sick, Percy was not going to be happy.

I walked back to the cabin, "Hey Seaweed Brain, sorry but we are taking a private jet." I told him, and as soon as I said that I could see him getting a sick feeling, just like me.

"Did your mom plan this, Coral Head?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered half-heartedly.

 **~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~**

[On the plane{About to land}]

"Seaweed Brain, are you Ok?" Annabeth asked.

"I will be better when we land." He replied.

"Good thing, we are descending, right?" I told them.

"How are you feeling, Coral Head?" My brother asked with a concerned face.

"I am still alive right?" I said sarcastically. "But, yes I am fine."

"Good." He muttered.

I suddenly felt the plane hit the ground. I looked out my window and almost threw up, there were hundreds of people out there, all waiting for my promised appearance, when I got off.

I looked over at Piper, Jason, and Leo, and said, "How are you guys holding up?"

"Much better, than you and Percy, that is." Piper said and we both laughed.

Over the intercom, I heard "We are on the ground Ma'am, prepare for your appearance. Over." The captain said. I got up and brushed myself off, and went to stand by the door with the others right behind me.

I put on my sunglasses, as I heard someone walking up to open the door, I felt the butterflies in my stomach, just like every time I got ready to perform. I heard the captain ask 'Are you ready?' and I said 'Yes'. All of a sudden there is a bright flash, and I take that as my cue to step out.

~Marinette~

Right now, we are standing right outside of the plane, and I am so excited. We see a man dressed all in black walk down the aisle, 'That must be her bodyguard' I thought.

He walked up to the door, said something into the headpiece, and opened the door, and Anna started to walk down the stairs, she took off her sunglasses and threw them to the side at some point during the walk down. When she finally passed us, along with her friends, the whole class was stunned, she truly was beautiful!

As she walked towards her limo, she quickly waved to us, as did the other exchange students. As they reached the end of the aisle, they got in the limo, and Mrs. Bustier started herding us back towards the bus.

 **Time Skip**

 **~Third Person~**

As we went back into the classroom, we took our seats and waited for the exchange students to arrive. All of a sudden, we heard voices from down the hall. We all sat up super straight, and we were all super excited.

As Mrs. Bustier went out into the hall to greet them and introduce herself, we felt our excitement mount, as they finally walked into the room. The first person to walk in was Anna, herself. "As I am sure you know this is Anna Jackson." Mrs. Bustier said "Anna, you can go sit next to Marinette."

"Yes, Ma'am." We heard her say. "I am assuming you are Marinette" she said, as she came and sat down next to me.

"Yes, I have a feeling that we will be great friends already." Marinette responded.

"Yay, I have not gone to a public school in years, literally, me and my mom argued for hours about whether I would go here with my brother or have private tutors." She confided in me.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is being introduced right now, see." She said. I looked over toward the teacher and saw a boy with windblown black hair and beautiful sea green eyes.

I must admit he was attractive, but I have eyes only for Adrien. "Class, this is Percy Jackson, Anna's twin."

"Twin?" Almost everyone said at once.

"You two are twins!? You look absolutely nothing alike!" I whisper-shouted to Anna, and she just laughed.

"Yes, technically, we are step-siblings, but we were born on the same day, at the same time, and no I don't know how, so it is just easier to call us twins, he takes more after our dad, and I look more like my mother." She explained.

"Ok, Percy, you can go sit next to Adrien." Our teacher said, and I couldn't help but stare as he sat in his seat, and started talking to Adrien and Nino.

Almost immediately though, Chloe leaned over and started flirting with Percy. Percy looked really uncomfortable, and luckily, Anna noticed it too.

She leaned over and whispered to Chloe, "He has a girlfriend, so unless you are looking to get fatally injured, then I suggest you back off."

Chloe expression went from shock to anger. "Who do think you are, I can flirt with anyone I like, and I am sure I am much more beautiful and fabulous than his now ex!" Chloe said, in an extremely loud voice, I might add.

I looked at Anna, and she looked furious. She glared at Chloe, and then directed her gaze towards a girl with long, curly, blonde hair, up in a ponytail, and stormy grey eyes.

The girl also looked furious, and I could safely assume she was Percy's girlfriend. "Anyway, this is Annabeth Chase," Mrs. Bustier said, as she seemed completely oblivious to what had just gone down, referring to the girl from earlier.

"You can sit next to Chloe, dear."

Immediately, everyone felt bad for her, at least until, she said, "Gladly, if it means I can keep her away from my boyfriend." Chloe looked mad, very mad.

"Mrs. Bustier, I demand you send her to the principal's office, immediately, or I will call my daddy and have you fired." Chloe shouted.

"No, Chloe, I will not, now be quiet or I will give you detention!" Mrs. Bustier told her. The teacher composed herself.

"This is Piper McLean, everyone." Mrs. Bustier told us. "Piper, dear, you may go sit next to Rose."

"Yes, Ma'am" She replied, and went to sit down.

"This is Jason Grace, and Jason you can sit next to Kim."

"Yes, Miss." He confirmed, and went to his seat in front of Piper

. "And, last but not least, this is Leo Valdez, you can go sit next to Ivan." Mrs. Bustier said with an air of finality.

"Yeah, I am the Super Sized McShizzle." Everyone heard him say, I looked over at Anna, and saw her chuckle, while rolling her eyes. "Okay, everyone, turn to page 159!" I heard Mrs. Bustier say.

 **OMG, thank you for the two favorites and the one follower, so excited!**

 **One more thing, I could use some OCs, so if you submit one if you could please do it in this format…**

 **First Name:**

 **Last Name (Optional):**

 **Story:**

 **Power (If the get akumatized):**

 **Akumatized Item:**

 **Example:**

 **First Name: Summer**

 **Last Name: Blossom**

 **Story: Chloe was her role model, one day she asked Chloe what she thought about her outfit, Chloe insulted it. She got akumatized.**

 **Power: She turns everyone's clothes into her own.**

 **Akumatized Item: Belt**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH,**

 **Diamond94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir! I only own the plot and my OCs!**

Chapter 4: Strategy

(Grand Paris Hotel)

~Anna~

'Ugh, why life why?' Is what I was thinking when the alarm went off, waking up Annabeth, Piper, and me, along with destroying my soul.

I quickly turned it off and switched it to 'Confident' by 'Demi Lovato'. We all got up right away, so we could go wake up the boys. I was waking up Seaweed Brain, as I did every morning, and I knew exactly what to do. I went and got the foghorn that I kept with me for this sole purpose, and I blasted it right in his ear.

He quickly jumped up and said "I'm up, I'm up!" I responded with a simple, "Good Morning, Seaweed Brain!" , as I went back to my room. I picked out a casual shirt with ripped jeans and black heels. I quickly put my hair into a french braid. As soon as the others were ready we headed downstairs, grabbed breakfast, and walked to school.

We started talking strategy of how to get close to the demigods. "How about Annabeth, Piper, and me, become friends with Marinette and Alya, while you three get close to Adrien and Nino?" I asked.

"Sure." They all said as one.

We arrived in front of school, and I saw a freshman **(A/N: Not sure if that is what they are called in France.)** sitting at the base of the stairs, she looked really nervous. I was about to go talk to her and comfort her, but Chloe got there first, all I saw was Chloe insulting her or something, and she ran off crying, while Chloe was laughing her head off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the demigods approaching, I guessed they had seen what happened. I was about to go up to Chloe, but quickly decided against it, and ran after the girl instead.

After, about 5 minutes of searching, I found her in a alley behind the school. "Hey," I said, not wanting to scare her. "Are you Ok?" I asked her. She slowly looked up, and I finally got a good look at her, she had long platinum blonde hair, and on her wrist I could see a moon and star tattoo. She was wearing a long blue shirt and some white skinny jeans. Over all she looked like a star nymph or at least related to one, the dead giveaway though was the tattoo.

"No," she answered slowly, and I could tell she was holding back her tears. "Why does Chloe have to be so mean?" She asked her voice quivering.

"I honestly don't know, can I tell you a story about myself?" I asked her. She nodded, so I continued, "When I was in third grade, I was indirectly bullied, even though I didn't know yet. I didn't know I was bullied behind my back for not being smart, and what hurt most was that my, or at least I thought, best friend, was in on it, I learned about it in fifth grade. But there was one memory that I remember so vividly that it could have happened yesterday. So I remember I was going to check the mail at the end of our street, and it just happened to be when the middle schoolers got home. So I was just checking the mail, and these three kids walk by, and I don't remember their exact words, but they were saying some extremely mean things about me, I just turned back to the mailbox and started silently crying. They heard me. They started saying things like 'Oh, is the poor little baby crying.' I had had enough, I tried to get up, but they pushed me back down. I got up again and just ran. I remember passing a couple that had seen everything, and they just said 'Are you Ok?' I just whimpered 'No'. I ran all the way back to my house, where my mom was waiting, I told her what happened, and she did not let me go back to check the mail on my own again, but I still remember it." By now tears were streaming down my cheeks. I composed myself, "Anyway, what is your name?" I asked.

"Luna Vilara." She replied.

"Ok, come on, let's go back, don't want to be late!" We walked back to school with a comfortable silence between us. When we got to the front, I said, "Bye, hopefully, see you soon!"

"Yeah, and thank you for cheering me up!" She told me. "No problem!" I said, and with that we went our separate ways.

As I walked into class, all eyes were on me, I knew that I was not late, guess it is just because I am new. I walked quickly to my seat, on the way there, Chloe tried to trip me, keyword tried, I easily jumped it.

She looked really annoyed, 'I wonder why?' I thought sarcastically. I quickly slid into my seat. "What is going on?" I asked Marinette.

"Everyone is just shocked that you have been here only one day, and have already stood up to Chloe twice."

"Oh. Thanks." I whispered. Just then Mrs. Bustier walked in and called roll.

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette."

"Present."

"Wow, for once, you are here on time."

"Jackson, Anna"

"Present."

"Piper"

"Present."

"Mrs. Bustier, why did you not call Piper's last name?"( Bet you know who that came from.)

"Because she specifically asked me not to."

After finishing roll, we head for the auditorium, I am the only student who knows what is going on. When we get there, I sneak off to the stage area, to prepare, if you have not guessed already, I am going to perform. Yet again, I hear my music start, today I am singing, 'Rise' by 'Katy Perry'. K, cool. I walk out on stage and start singing, the rest of the performance is a blur. Next thing I know, I am walking with Marinette and Alya out of the auditorium and back to class, while they are complimenting me. I wasn't really listening to them, I was just wondering how it all goes so fast. We walked into class, and sat down. Annabeth came up and told me I did well. "Thanks!" I said. Just then the bell rang, "See you next week everybody!" I shouted, as they ran out the door. **(A/N: Yes, it is a friday, convenient plot twist everyone!)** I went over to my friends, and we started walking towards the hotel.

 **Hey guys, just wanted to thank the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. And, before anyone asks, yes, the story about being bullied, happened to me in real life, but it was actually about me being smart and a teacher's pet. But anyway, thanks so much.**

 **Love,**

 **Diamond94**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Miraculous Ladybug. I ONLY own the plot, and my OCs.**

(Time skip to after American Culture Week)

~Anna~

'Ugh, what time is it?' I thought, groggily. Then, I heard one of the Furies shriek, at least that is what it sounded like to me **(A/N: Sorry if any of you like the song I am using…)** … I shot up, grabbed what was playing the music, and threw it in the trash, after turning off the song, which maybe I should mention was 'Despacito' by 'Justin Bieber ft. Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee'.

"Finally, you are awake!" I heard Perce mutter.

"What was that, Peter Johnson?" I asked smirking at him. Everyone burst out laughing, and I realized I was the only one not up and ready.

Annabeth recovered first, "If you don't hurry up, then we will be late!" She said.

I quickly hop out of bed. "WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME UP EARLIER!" I yelled.

"It's simple, we couldn't." Piper said, and everyone started laughing again, while I was rushing around. I decided on some kind of short jeans, little bit under the knee, with a pale pink flowy shirt. I threw on some converse, and pushed everyone out the door.

Then I remembered, "Aren't we moving into the mansion today?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are." Annabeth said, looking at her phone.

"Cool, do you know what it looks like, Anna?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it will mainly be centered around fountains, and there will be dips in the floor were there will be water. There is a workshop for Leo, an architecture planning, battle strategy, clothing design, huge garden, and humongous pools everywhere." I responded, as we arrived at school.

We arrived at the classroom just in time. I sat down and started paying attention, that is until I sensed monsters. I raised my hand.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"Can us six go to M.A.?" I asked. She nodded. Phew.

M.A. is an acronym for monster attack, but no one needed to know that. All the teachers and staff thought that it was for our A.D.H.D., which I guess is kind of true. I feel kinda bad though, because they built an entire room for it... Anyway, as I pushed the five of them out of the classroom, and down the hall, I saw Marinette give me a quizzical look.

Right to the front door, and waited. And just as predicted monsters came bursting through the door.

~Marinette~

It was a normal day, at least I thought it was. I had started waking up earlier, so I could actually get ready.

Right now I was walking to school with Alya and Nino. We got there right before the first bell of the walked in and sat down, Adrien coming in soon after. The exchange students came in right before the late bell. As Anna slid into her seat, I asked where they were.

"They had trouble waking me up." She explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." I whispered, as the teacher walked in. I was quietly listening to the lesson, until Anna raised her hand. I assumed she had a question about the lesson.

The teacher called on her, "Can us six got to M.A.?" She asked. Mrs. B nodded. I wonder what M.A. is. As she pushed the other 5 out of the room, I gave her a quizzical look.

I raised my hand, "Yes, Marinette?" The teacher said.

"What is M.A.?" I asked.

"M.A. is somewhere they can go for their ADHD, somewhere to get away from the classroom for a bit, so they can get energy out, and to help them not get in trouble. Let them have a break from having to focus in class." As she said that, we heard a huge bang, that sounded like the front door.

I raised my hand again, as did Adrien, odd.

"Yes, again, Marinette?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"Sure," the teacher said, with an exasperated sigh. "Adrien?"

"Me too."

"Ok, just get back quickly."

I ran out of the room, with Adrien and soon Alya, followed by Nino, no doubt to protect Alya while she was recording for the Ladyblog.

I ran to the bathroom, and transformed. "Tikki, Spots On!", I yelled.I then proceeded to run out, not expecting to see what I exchange students were fighting a bull man. 'Minotaur, isn't that from Greek Mythology, and isn't that exactly what it is a myth.' I thought. 'Also, how did I know what it is. Oh well.'I jumped down, and noticed they were using swords that shimmered like gold and bronze, which I figured they fought as if they had been doing it for years. **(They have Mari…)**

Before I knew it, Chat Noir was standing next to me, and Anna had delivered the fatal strike, killing the whatever it was. I just stood there with my jaw dropped.

"What was that thing?" Chat Noir and I said, in unison.

"You could see that!?" Percy asked, looking a little like panicking.

"Yeah," I said, as Alya and Nino came down.

"Don't tell me you could see it too…" Leo whined at them.

"Yeah, we could. And you have some explaining to do." Alya said, with sass. The accused were looking at Anna and Percy, and it looked like they were having a silent conversation.

"Follow us." Anna said, and started all followed. We walked into an empty classroom, and Anna sat on the floor. "Do you consider us friends?" She asked.

"Of course." We all said, in unison, yet again.

"Ok, Ladybug, Chat noir, you can detransform, no need for anymore secrets." She said.

"What!?" We both screamed.

"Jeez, quiet down, if we are gonna tell you our secret, then you need to know each others identities."

"Ok," I said, "Tikki, Spots Off."

"Plagg, Claws in."

You didn't really think I was going to have all that in one chapter did you?

Anyway, sorry for taking so long. This took me awhile, not to mention I had to go back and reread my own story.

But, thank you, for so many views and reviews.

Sincerely,

Diamond94


	6. Chapter 6

~Adrien~

I was super confused, first I see the exchange students battling a bull man with swords, and not fencing swords, mind you. No, sharp swords, then I got led into an empty classroom, and told to detransform. I did without (much) argument.

"Tikki, Spots Off." I heard Ladybug say.

"Plagg, Claws In." I said, and closed my eyes, as did Ladybug, Alya, and Nino. Through my eyelids, I saw a flash of green and pink. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Marinette!?" I yelled, as soon as I saw M'Lady's face without a mask.

"A-Adrien!? You're Chat Noir!?" She yelled, as she heard my voice and saw my face. I looked at Alya and Nino, they both looked shocked, and Nino was holding up Alya's chin.

"Yeah…" I replied, looking back at Marinette.

"Dude…"

"Gurl…"

"Enough chit _chat_ , have you guys ever heard of the- _crash_ " Anna said, but got interrupted, sometimes I really hate my bad luck.

We ran out to see an akuma, she had long dirty blonde hair and interesting eyes, they were bright blue with flecks of green and brown. Marinette and I ran back into the room and transformed. Outside we heard the akuma say, "Where is Leo Valdez?". Oh jeez.

~Leo~

'WHAT' I screamed in my head. 'What could she possibly have against this bad boy supreme. Wait… She's the girl I rejected for Calypso!'

Ugh, the fates hate me…

I noticed she didn't have her glasses. I also noticed that every time she would hit a girl with her slingshot they would turn extremely ugly, hmmmm…. I wonder why. Wait! What if she thought I didn't like her because she isn't pretty enough.

Hey, I can be smart too… When I want to be.

Any way, then LB and CN showed up, cool, I wonder what it's like being a- STUPID ADHD. They defeated her pretty quick. By that time the bell had rung, oh well, that's too bad, oh who am I kidding, it's great.

After Marinette and Adrien came back, Anna said, "I'll be right back.", and proceeded to walk towards the girl. She talked her for a minute, and then handed her a post-it note and the girl wrote something on it, and handed it back to Anna. When the girl had walked away, Anna walked back toward us.

"What were you doing Coral Head?" Percy asked.

"I'll explain when we explain to them." She said, mysteriously. "Ok guys lets move this to the new house." We all nodded, and pulled the four to the limo, and climbed in.

During the ride, Adrien asked what had happened between me and her.

"Oh well, she asked me out, and I had to reject her because of my girlfriend, Calypso, so… Yeah…" I explained.

A couple minutes later, we arrived at the mansion. We all stared at it in awe, well except Anna. She walked right in, and we followed her up to her room.

Walking through everything was perfect, every carving in the wall, every fountain, and as Anna explained, dips in the floor that were holding water, so you could just jump right in.

As we walked into Anna's room, we all simultaneously gasp, it was huge. There was a huge bed, with light blue comforter and sheets. There were two depressions in the floor that were filled with water. There was also a mini kitchen, sweet stereo system, recording area, a library on the second floor, and a large shelf which I assumed contained her instruments. We went through a door and we were in her private study, then she typed in a code, that made the wall in a certain area move. We walked through there and into her private battle strategy room thingy.

We all sat down in our seats, which we knew because they had our parents sign on them. For example: Mine was a flaming hammer, Pipe's was a dove, Jason's was a lightning bolt, Percy's was a trident, Annabeth had an owl, and Anna had a trident and a dove. The others somehow managed to sit in the right seat, Adrien had a dove, Marinette a lightning bolt, Alya an owl, and Nino a sun.

"Any way, as I was saying before we were interrupted, have you guys ever heard of the greek gods?" Anna asked, finally.

Thank you to the guest who told me about the problem with chapter 6. I believe I fixed it, if there are any more problems though, feel free to leave a comment/review.

Sincerely,

Diamond94


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or Miraculous Ladybug! I only own the plot and my OCs!**

Chapter 7: Answers

~Anna~

The house was amazing, I mean, I am not Annabeth, when it comes to architecture, but I can still appreciate it.

When we were finally in the safety of my room, I walked into my private study, went to the secret panel, typed in the code, and went into the secret battle strategy room.

I had had it specially built, with chairs for me, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo. I had also gone ahead and put in chairs for Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino.

I don't know if I mentioned this before but Adrien and Marinette, seemed perfect for each other, like Percy and Annabeth. But, like Percy and Annabeth, I think it will take them a while to realize. Alya and Nino however, had already found each other.

Anyway, back to reality, "Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" I said. They all nodded, looking slightly confused.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you they were real, and they had kids?" They all shook their heads.

"Well, I am telling the truth, and you, unluckily, are some of those kids, as are us." They all looked shocked, they were taking this well.

"Cool." Alya said.

"Who are your parents? Do you know who ours are?" Marinette asked.

"Good question, and yes we do. Percy, if you would start us off?" I said.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea and water, which means I can control all liquids, but I stick to water, Jason?"

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, roman form of Zeus, god of the sky and king of the gods. I can control lightning, and stuff like that. Pipes?"

"My name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, I can charm people into doing what I want, I only use it for good though. Leo?"

"I am Leo Valdez-"

"The Super-Sized McShizzle, and Bad Boy Supreme, we know!"

"Son of Hephaestus, god of the forge and fire, I am good at building stuff, and I can light myself on fire-"

"Shut up, I'm smarter than all of you!"

"We know, Wise Girl!"

"Anyway, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy, I am the smartest and do not have any real physical powers." She said.

"Before, I tell you who I am, I will tell you who you are. Adrien, you are a son of Aphrodite, half-brother to Piper. Alya, you are a daughter of Athena, half-sister to Annabeth. Nino, you are a son of Apollo, god of annoying me. Finally, Marinette, you are a daughter of Zeus, making you Jason's half sister, and the most powerful out of you four. Now, I will tell you who I am, I am Anna Aphrodite, daughter of Poseidon, and Aphrodite, however I am not immortal." I finally finished, they all looked shocked, well they should be.

"Why did you say we are unlucky?" Nino asked.

"Most demigods die before they reach 13, and if they don't then they have to live with pretty much being pawns of the gods, and will most likely die a painful death at some point. Also, you are likely to lose family or friends to monsters, or wars. For example, did you know the cause of the Civil War in America, World War 1, and World War 2, was demigods."

"Jeez…"

"But, how about we tell them our life stories, Percy and Annabeth?" I asked, then zoned out.

After Percy Story

"Wow…"

"Jason, Pipes, and Leo"

"How?"

….

Jaws on the floor….

"Anna?" The moment I have been dreading.

"Well, on the day I was born, my mother was very sick, and just barely made it through the pregnancy and labor. I grew up with her, and she loved me. She got an abusive relationship with Ares though. He would get drunk and hurt me or her. As we got older, me and Percy became closer, because after all, we were twins. Our moms were the best of friends. It sounds great, but it was hard growing up in the spotlight, with mom being known all over the world. When I was 9, I fell into an eating disorder, and when I say fell, I mean I fell hard. I couldn't get out. I almost died from it. I was in my bathroom, with a pair of crafting scissors, I don't even know why. But I had not eaten in so long that I collapsed, right on the scissors. I was hospitalized, and they did not think I would make it, and my only memory is my mom walking around the room crying. Sally, Percy's mum, trying to comfort her, and Percy sitting at the edge of my bed with tears in his eyes, trying to coax me to stay alive with a blue cookie." I paused, and a slight smile came onto my face. "He was saying over and over again, 'Anna, I can't live without you, please don't leave.' And to this day, I think that is what made me want to live again. But, that is the beginning of my life story, and you know the rest of it, I guess." I said, trying not to cry from the memories.

"Wow…" They said.

Marinette looked at me sadly.

"Well, enough sad stuff, I have an iris message to make."

Hey, guys, so answers, hmm mm…

Sincerely,

Diamond94


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or Miraculous Ladybug! I only own the plot and my OCs!**

Chapter 9: Questions…

~Anna~

"Well, any questions?" I asked, kind of awkwardly, since I had just told them my life story, so yeah.

"Um, how come you guys have not died yet, as well as us?" Mari asked, smart girl.

"Well, we all made it to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, but it is really rare for a half-blood to survive past the age of 13, without making it to camp, even more so since there are 4 of you, not only in the same city but in the same school, and to top it all of, the same class…" I drawled."Also, you should avoid most technology." I said, before I forgot.

"Why?" Alya said, in sort of whiny voice.

"Because, when you use it, it is sort of like sending up a signal to a monster, saying, here I am, come kill me." Percy answered this time.

"Oh." Alya, then, said.

"Hey, Perce, I bet if I just held a piece of tech, a monster would show up in five minutes or less." I bet.

"You're on, twenty drachmas!" He replied, eagerly.

"Oh my gods!" The other four in our group said as one, while the others looked confused.

"Hey Alya, can I borrow your phone?" I said.

"But, didn't you just say-" Alya started.

"Yeah, but I need to win this!" I said, excited.

"Fine…." She said, handing it to me.

I take it, and three minutes later, there is a crash, straight through the window.

It was a gryffin **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)** , Percy and I jumped up, but I quickly shot it with an arrow.

"Pay up, Kelp Head." I said, happily.

"Fine," He said in a begrudging tone. He passed me the money. Marinette raised her hand.

"Yeah, question?"

"Two actually, one, what are those?" She said.

"Oh, these," I said, holding one up," are drachmas, our currency."

"And, two, how can me, alya, and Nino, have both our parents, but also be a demigod?"

"Oh, well, I guess, one is our stepparent, and they just did not tell you, so you did not ask questions. Anyway, we have to get you to Camp Half-Blood and heads up, Mari, you will probably have one angry goddess of marriage and family on your tail."

"Why?" She asked, inquisitive.

"Cause your dad maybe cheated on her, like the fourth time in a decade… and she is trying to keep her family together, and that is impossible."

"Jeez."

"Fun, right?" And of course, as I said that Chiron calls.

I grab my phone, and answer the phone, and as I do I see Alya open her mouth. I gestured to Percy, thank the gods, he understood. He explained, that my phone was demigod proof.

"Hello, Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes, hello, dear." He responded.

"What do you need?" I asked, he sighed. 'Uh oh' I thought.

"It turns out the rest of their class are demigods. I trust you will figure out their parents?" He said warily.

"Uhh, yeah, sure!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but majorly failing.

"Ok, I hope to see you soon, also, uhh, there are 8 more demigod children of Poseidon here now, 4 sets of twins, all came together…" He said, efficiently shocking me.

"What are their names and ages?" I asked, hesitantly.

"The first two are twin ten year old boys, their names are Adrien and Jace." He told me.

'Great, now there's going to be 2 Adriens at camp' I thought.

"Continue, please." I said, out loud.

"There are also 10 year old twin girls, named River and Creek. Twin 5 year olds, named Thalassa and Laken. And, finally, two twin infants, that don't have names, what would you like to name them?" He said.

"I get to name them?" I said, thoroughly shocked.

"Yes, now what are there names?"

"Um, Ocean Silena Jackson, and Zoe Bianca Jackson?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Those are good, now I must go, but I hope you will be back soon to meet and train them, also Ariel misses you."

"Tell her I miss her too, and can you send a satyr to pick up a legend of Hecate?"

"Yes, bye" He said, and hung up. I walked back to the table, sat down, put my head on the table and groaned.

"What is it, sis?" Seaweed Brain asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that their entire class is demigods, and we don't know who their parents are, and to add on top of that, there are 8 more demigod children of Poseidon, all of whom are twins, and arrived together!"

Although, it sounded more like, "gguguofoychvlhcgstsiyflhcljvjlvnbmbkjojohigdtstsuhompkovufydtdyidiydkgdkgcgjdkg gifdyixkhcmhcmhckgdkydykdgkcgkciyyijivfsjlncsrukvfujngswiofrfhitwrhkbfdhjcdukg ghkbxyjc ydhkchkcxjgdhkdoyf eyoruyoxhifukfuo."

"Can you repeat that, slower?" Annabeth asked. I put my arm on the table, and put my head on my arm, so my head was down, but my mouth was uncovered, and then repeated.

I heard all their heads, hit the table. I now put my chin on my arm, so I could see and talk, the other four look confused.

"What?" I asked Marinette.

"One, what do you mean our entire class are demigods, and 2, how is Chloe one?" She responded.

"Um, they just are, and my guess is, Chloe is a daughter of Aphrodite, and that, Adrien, means you are lucky, because now she can't date you!" I said, happily.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, now we need to go and get the other demigods!" I said, catching my second wind.

"How do we do that?" Alya said, ever the reporter.

"We go talk their mortal parents, and their parents force them, Jk, most of their parents already know what they are. Come on!" I yelled, running out.

 **Hey guys,**

 **Sorry, it has been so long, I have been having some personal problems. Anyway summer is almost here!**

 **I am really excited for break, I am so tired, I feel dead!**

 **Any way thank you for continuing my book!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Diamond94**


	9. AN

AN:

Hey guys, I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long, but with the new school year, and personal problems, i have not been online that much.

But today, I busied myself by going back and changing parts of the story, I changed Anna's last name, and she is not a goddess anymore. I also changed her backstory, Aphrodite is now a sweet, caring mother. There was also a part in one of the chapters that I changed up, I think it was the one with an akuma attack.

Anyway, I hope to have next chapter up sometime this week. Please don't be mad if I don't, I am currently starting a club at my school, to raise money for cancer. I am also trying to keep my grades, and with the end of the first quarter this week, we have our quarterly tests this week, yay, note the sarcasm. Also I have been meaning to do this for forever. Thank you to all the people that commented and to all the people who followed and favorited.

I am thinking about starting another story, any ideas? I may even be starting more than one. But be wary, I will probably not be able to update too often, but I welcome the ideas!

Thanks, I love you all so much!

Love,

Diamond94


	10. New Story

Hey guys, sorry again, but here have been more problems.

First one, someone at my school committed suicide.

Second, I love on the southern east coast, so we just got hit by Michael.

Third, I have a new story on Wattpad. My username is Opal159. It is not a crossover. Just a story that I wrote.

Check it out,

Diamond94


End file.
